


And Despair

by Hagar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Matrix Fusion, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Fanart, Gen, Movie Poster, Vaguely Anime/Manga-Style, Winter Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie poster-style of Sameen Shaw as Samaritan's soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowcabins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/gifts).




End file.
